


An Unorthodox Proposal

by allfireburns



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Cute, F/M, Las Vegas, Marriage, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so much to do in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unorthodox Proposal

"So." Natalie sat on the edge of the hotel bed, bouncing slightly as she looked over to Dan. "What do you want to do?"

Turning away from the game he'd been watching on TV, Dan grinned at her, amused despite himself at her expression – cheerful and expectant, with that characteristic smile of hers that always lit the whole room. He shrugged after a moment. "Well, there's only so much to do in Vegas, you know."

"Like?" she prompted, persistent as always.

"Well... lose money. See a show, but we've got those in New York. Get drunk somewhere. Get married." He smiled and thought for a moment longer before adding, "If you were Casey, I'd suggest going to a strip club, but somehow I doubt you'd be up for that."

Natalie wrinkled her nose but her smile remained in place, no less cheerful than before. "Sorry, but no. Hate to disappoint you."

"Oh, I'm not disappointed," Dan answered, doing his best to look innocent, and trying to keep a straight face, managing surprisingly well. "Just because _you_ don't want to go, that doesn't mean I can't. I mean, you're probably going to get bored here all by yourself, but–"

He cut off in order to duck as, laughing, Natalie plucked a pillow from the head of the bed and threw it at him. "Don't you dare," she warned him, though the warning wasn't too convincing with her smiling at him like that. "You leave me here to go a strip club and I swear I will hurt you."

Dan wasn't sure whether she would be more upset at being left alone without him as some sort of entertainment, or at the prospect of him going to a strip club. He decided not to press the issue, as it didn't really matter anyway, and simply raised his eyebrows at her. "You'll hurt me?"

"Yes. I will seriously hurt you and probably damage your manhood in the process."

Unruffled by the threat and the perfectly calm manner in which she delivered it, Dan smirked and shifted over to kiss her lightly, and while Natalie had the chance to pull away she simply closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. It was Dan who finally leaned back, still with a bit of a smirk. "You see, the problem with that," he told her slowly, "is that if you did, it'd ruin a great deal of your fun too."

Natalie rolled her eyes and reached up to smack him on the side of the head, not _hard_, but not lightly either. Not much bothered, Dan just smiled and asked, "So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

The question seemed to have distracted her from any further acts of violence against him, which Dan was grateful for. "Do you want to go?" he asked.

"To a strip club?" She quirked an eyebrow at him skeptically. "We just went over this, Danny."

"No. To get married. There's a little chapel across the street from the hotel."

Natalie didn't even stop to consider it, just responded brightly, "Okay!"

Dan hadn't expected that – he'd been half joking when he asked the question – but as he thought about it, he realized he wouldn't have wanted any other response.


End file.
